


Bodhi Trees and Evergreens

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Buddhism, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mixed religious holidays, Nirvana Day, Over bearing parents, Religious Discussion, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Craig learns Tweek is Buddhist.He's mainly concerned that he won't be able to give Tweek his Christmas gift.His parents make sure he can.I wrote this I just wondered about the two dealing with a mixed religious relationship.





	Bodhi Trees and Evergreens

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why i wrote this I just wondered about the two dealing with a mixed religious relationship.
> 
> Note I am neither Buddhist nor Catholic (or any other type Christian) nor was I raised either so I do apologies if I messed some things up. I did do a bit of cursory research but mostly concerning dates and such.

Thomas Tucker vaguely remembered the Tweaks at Church a long time ago. Normally he didn’t care about other people’s religion - he knew the Broflovskis were Jewish and Craig’s friend Jimmy was Protestant but he didn’t know the religion of PC Principal for example or his coworker. If it wasn’t obvious (he’d be blind to miss the yarmulke on Gerald) or he knew them the he didn’t consider it his business. 

Thomas was happy to be a Catholic and was happy to raise his family as one. Now he wasn’t the best Catholic but he still went to Church and believe enough to not consider himself lapsed. He knows he can’t control if Craig or Tricia decide to leave when they’re older but that came in the future. 

He never really gave it more thought than that. Certainly, he didn’t expect it to become a topic he’d be discussing when he heard a knock on his office door that afternoon. He called for the person to come in. Craig came in with a troubled look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Craig?” Thomas was concerned. That look on his son’s face could only mean something involved Tweek. Homophobia hadn’t been something Craig had come across yet but there was always a first time. Thomas had done his reading after Craig came out. Kids as young as Craig killed themselves from it (were killed from it). He counted his blessings. 

Craig looked at him with a devastated look on his face. “Tweek says we can’t celebrate Christmas together.” 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Did Craig think Tweek would be over? Thomas hadn’t really thought about it. 

“I don’t know. He says he can’t come to Church with us. I told him we gave gifts after but he said he couldn’t go and didn’t want to. But Dad, he still has the decorations up and he said he got me a gift. Mrs. Tweak made me Christmas cookies. So he’s not like Kyle. I don’t get it. Why doesn’t he want to celebrate with me?” Thomas did get it. 

“Some people just celebrate it secularly, Craig. That means they decorate and give gifts but don’t go to Church or even believe in God.” Craig frowned. 

“Is that what Tweek’s doing? He’s Buddhist. Can Buddhists celebrate Christmas?”

“Probably like I told you, secularly. The Tweaks used to come to Church with us so it can also be because they used to do it.”

“So I can still give Tweek my gift?” Craig asked, not quite caring anymore as long as he could celebrate some form of Christmas with Tweek. 

“I would say so champ. I’ll talk to the Tweaks about it, okay?” Craig nodded and flipped him off. Thomas flipped him off. His son’s face was still worried but his posture was less stiff. 

So the Tweaks were Buddhist. 

Huh. 

He didn’t know much about Buddhism but he knew that it was supposed to involve meditation and calming focus. Lord knew Tweek needed it. 

Thomas turned back to balancing their monthly budget. Laura was usually the one who handled this but she was busy with Tricia being sick. Still it wasn’t the first time he’d done it and it wouldn’t be the last. Sometimes he wishes the worries were as simple as wondering when you could exchange gifts with your boyfriend.

When the kids were in bed he made a late night call to the Tweeks. He was not surprised to make the phone answered. Mrs. Tweak answered with a cheery hello and nowhere near sounding tired. 

Laura sat next to him, curious as to the response of the Tweaks after Thomas had updated her on the situation. 

“Hello, Thomas.” Mrs. Tweak greeted. 

“Hello,” Thomas returned, realizing just now he didn’t know her first name despite their sons dating for a good few months. “I’m sorry to be calling so late but Craig wanted to know when he and Tweak could maybe meet up to give each other their Christmas gifts.”

“Ah, Tweek mentioned that too.”

“Craig said you were Buddhists and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to give Tweek his gift.”

“That’s right. We are Buddhists. We have been for a while. However we do celebrate Christmas and Easter like we do Halloween. We don’t want Tweek going to church either. I hope that’s not going to be a problem.”

“No, no it’s fine. I assumed it could be something like that.”

“We wouldn’t mind maybe having Christmas dinner or lunch after your family is done with Church. We don’t open the shop on Christmas or Christmas eve. The boys could exchange gifts then.” Thomas told Laura what he’d been told. 

“Probably dinner would be better. There’ll be less traffic than after we get our of Church. You know how long that can take at times.”

“I spoke with Laura, she thinks dinner would be a better time for both of us.” Mrs. Tweak and them spoke for a while trying to get some of the details down. They’d speak on it again once Richard was free but at least they had some of the idea of how’d they’d celebrate together.

When Christmas came there was only plans to bring side dishes and gifts for everyone from the Tweaks. 

\-----

Craig glanced at the bow he’d placed on his gift for Tweek. The gift wrap wasn’t cut perfectly and the store bought bow didn’t quite go with the wrap but he felt really proud of it. He’d saved his allowance for this. He’d even acted super gay to get extra money from the townspeople. 

It was important he get this right though. It would be his and Tweek’s first Christmas together. It was important that Craig show how much Tweek meant to him. 

“He makes me sooo happy, Stripe.” Craig told the guinea pig who was snoozing in its enclosure. “I hope I got this right!” he said. The guinea pig did not reply but Craig knew Stripe would agree with him. 

A knock at his door had him scowling. “What?”

“Don’t what me, Craig Tucker.” His mother scolded as she opened the door. She took one glance at him and smiled. “Is that for Tweek?”

“Yes.” No point in denying it wasn’t for him. 

“Aw. That’s really nice, Craig. I’m sure he’s going to like it.” 

“He better.” Craig muttered, slightly off put by the idea that Tweek wouldn’t. He was sure he got something he’d like though and that showed him how much he appreciated him. Laura smiled. 

“Come on, Craig. They’ll be here soon.” Craig put on his Christmas sweater and took the gift plus another sweater downstairs. 

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Thomas answered, greeting the Tweaks. Craig said a bland hello to the adults. He lit up when he saw Tweek enter, the boy was holding a few bags. Craig helped him. There was food in one. Craig took it to the kitchen where his mother took it off of him and shooed him away. 

Craig assumed she and Mrs. Tweak were going to do Mom stuff and prepare dinner and set plates with their dads. Tweek was near the Christmas tree looking for a spot to place a few wrapped items. 

“What are you doing, honey?” He asked, even though he knew it was clear. 

“Where can I-gah-put this down?” he pointed to a few areas. Tweek was wearing a new button up, still miss buttoned, and pair of jeans that looked new. His socks were red. Craig looked at the door and saw three snow boots by the door that weren’t his families. 

Craig smiled at him. “Here. I got you this, for our first Christmas.” Tweek looked surprised as he was given the matching sweater. He smiled and put it on over his shirt. 

“This is so gay, dude.” Tweek squeaked while looking at their outfits. 

“Well, yeah, we’re gay.” Craig giggled back. Craig held out his hand. Tweek took it. He was going to pull him upstairs when a flash had them blinded. Craig saw the bottom of Mrs. Tweak’s Christmas dress in the little vision he currently had. 

“Aw, isn’t that cute.” She cooed. 

“Mom! Gah! I’m blind!” Tweek shouted. 

“You’re not blind, honey. It’s just the flash!”

“I know that! I’m still blind!” Tweek blinked furiously, trying to gain back his vision stolen by the flash of his mother’s cell phone.

“What’s going on?” Craig heard Tricia ask. “Ahaha! Mom, Dad, come look at Craig and Tweek!” Soon the rest of the people in the house were commenting on them. Craig gained enough of his vision to grab Tweek’s hand and stumble up to his room. 

“Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes!” his mom called. Craig flashed them the middle finger. 

“They’re so gay.” Tweek’s dad commented fondly. 

“Gah! My parents suck so much.” Tweet muttered. Craig agreed. 

“My parents don’t help them by agreeing with them.”

“Ugh. I’m glad we can ngk celebrate Christmas, Craig. I hope you like your gift.”

“Me too dude.” Craig said and wasn’t surprised when Tweek hugged him.”Hey, Tweek, do you want me to celebrate some Buddhist holidays with you too? I don’t know anything about Buddhism but I can learn.”

“Gah! Craig!” Tweek smiled. “I’ll ask my parents. I’d like that.” He hugged him again. “We sometimes have to go to Denver for the gah holidays or celebrate alone. Sometimes ah-Doctor Mephisto joins us but that’s it.”

“If it’s important to you, babe, it’s important to me.” Craig said seriously. Tweek kissed his cheek. Craig felt his cheeks heat up. They still hadn’t kissed on the mouth but that didn’t mean they’re kisses meant nothing. 

They played for the remainder of the twenty minutes with Lego. 

Tweek loved his gift. Craig felt like the best boyfriend in the world when it brought their first kiss on the lips. 

The moment was ruined by the flash of their parents cameras. God damn them. 

So worth it though. He was glad he’d talked to his dad.

He was sooo happy. 

\----

Laura looked at her son’s furrowed brow as he read a book on Buddhism. It wasn’t the most interesting book for him but he was determined to finish it. A ton of tabs with Craig’s childish handwriting already littered the book. 

“You okay, Craig?” She asked. 

“Yeah. It’s really hard to know what holidays I’m able to share with Tweek, mom. He mentioned a few but this book says different kinds of Buddhist have different holidays. The Tweaks celebrate them though even if they shouldn’t if they’re one kind.”

“I don’t think they converted to any specific kind, Craig. Like if someone converted to Christianity but wasn’t Catholic or Protestant but still believed and mixed up how they worshipped.” Craig nodded like he was just trusting her. 

“Tweek said Nirvana Day is coming up. It’s after Valentine’s day. He’s going to meditate.” He made a face. 

“I don’t think he’ll expect you to join him, Craig.”

“I should still know about it.” her son replied seriously. She smiled at him. 

“You’re right. Are you excited about any of the holidays?” The Tweaks had spoken with her and Thomas over what they were comfortable doing with each other. 

“No. I don’t know. It’s all weird still. I can light candles and lanterns though. That sounds cool, the lanterns I mean. I read about Bodhi day too. We can celebrate that in December. A lot of it is like meditation and stuff I don’t understand. I don’t know what a sutra is. What’s a sutra?” Laura did not know what a sutra was either but chose to evade the question.

“I don’t think it’ll have to be that in depth, Craig. We’ll learn as we go along.” 

“You’re right, mom. I’m taking a break. I have to go feed Stripe and do homework.” 

Laura picked up the book he’d set at the table and moved it to the side. No reason to have Tricia pick it up and move tabs to spite her brother. She looked at his notes. He actually was trying. 

How sweet. She wondered what their holidays would look like if Tweek and Craig’s relationship lasted for a while.


End file.
